Haunted
by the electric phantom
Summary: A songfic that takes place during UnMuffins. To the Taylor Swift song of the same name.


**A.N.: Just a songfic for UnMuffins. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Jessica ran; ran away from some of her closest friends. As she darted along a side path, she just couldn't believe that this was happening. Then she saw him.

_You and I walk a fragile line; I have known it all this time._

The border between friendship and romance was passed frequently, but only momentarily.

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break._

They'd been through thick and thin together and now this.

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet, and I can't trust anything now._

Darkness had set in, and there was no one else around.

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake._

A misunderstanding; something that could be fixed, right?

_Oh, holding my breath._

She waited for an idea to come to her.

_Won't lose you again._

She'd nearly lost him once when they were younger, and sworn it wouldn't happen again.

_Something's made your eyes go cold._

His dark brown eyes had always been a place she could go, but now they were empty caves of hate.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this!_

She was a mess, and he was okay with it.

_I thought I had you figured out._

Didn't she know him?

_Something's gone terribly wrong; you're all I wanted._

It had always been for him.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out._

She could read his face like a book, but now…

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone,_

Her lungs were working triple time just to keep her from passing out. That's probably the only thing that could make this worse, right?

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted!_

His face danced before her eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, just, sh!" it was Danny. Great, now she had her friends _and _the Pranksters after her! Did she offend God in some way?

"I'm-I'm sorry I startled you; you just seemed to be upset. Is there any way I can help?"

"Danny, just leave me alone!" she felt like screaming, but since it was Danny, she gave him a little slack.

"Why? I'm just trying to help!"

"Okay, Danny, I know you're super sensitive, and this is probably going to really hurt your feelings, but you're a Prankster, and I don't trust you!" awkward silence.

"That's cool, Jessica. I mean, I completely understand." Wait, say what?

"You do?"

"Sure, you have no reason to put your trust in me!" strange…

"Danny that's so unlike you. Wait a minute; did you eat a muffin today?"

"As a matter of fact, I had this muffin for breakfast, and it was_ unbelievably _delicious!"

"It must have been the UnMuffin, and you must be the UnDanny! The UnMuffin makes you the opposite of who you are, so now I can trust you!"

"Hm, well, I don't feel any different. What seems to be the problem?"

"The rest of The Electric Company has eaten UnMuffins, and now they're unfriendly!"

_Stood there and watched you walk away from everything we had._

He had abandoned her.

_But I still mean every word I say to you._

She'd suspected the UnMuffin when they were talking, but kept it normal in case this was some cruel joke.

_He may try to take away my pain,_

"Well, we can't have that! Come on, Jessica, we'll find our way out of this mess!"

"Alright, UnDanny, let's go!"

_And he just might make me smile._

She was smiling; it was hard not to.

_But the whole time, I'm wishing he was you instead._

UnDanny was great, but they didn't have the same bond.

_Oh, holding my breath._

She told him how it felt; to be betrayed like that.

_Won't see you again._

At this point, it was more of "Let's not eat evil muffins" than "Let's save them from evil muffins."

_Something keeps me holding onto nothing._

"Wait a minute, Danny, if we had some help from Manny, we could feed a bun to Lisa, one to Keith, and one to Shock!" Why was she trying, they'd already determined it was hopeless.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this!_

She was hanging out with two UnPranksters! Mind you, they were nice, but come on!

_I thought I had you figured out._

Didn't she know him? Weren't they _best friends_?

_Something's gone terribly wrong,_

These stupid UnMuffins had ruined her life!

_You're all I wanted._

Why? Why did Fate hate her?

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this!_

UnDanny brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She must've been a mess for him to find the need to fix hair.

_I thought I had you figured out._

It was still him, wasn't it?

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone,_

She'd nearly passed out with all the worrying she was doing.

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted!_

She thought she heard his voice, but it was just her imagination.

_I know, I know, I just know._

She stared him directly into his face.

_You're not gone._

He was still there!

_You can't be gone._

He couldn't be; she needed him.

_No!_

Her heart tore.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this!_

She slumped down onto the ground and started to cry.

_I thought I had you figured out._

She thought she knew him, but now, it was hard to tell.

_Something's gone terribly wrong. Won't finish what you started!_

He left her halfway between two worlds, and they didn't belong in either.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out. Can't breathe whenever you're gone,_

She struggled for breath. Without him, life was so much harder!

_Can't go back, I'm haunted!_

Her memories floated around in her brain, none of them making sense with the present.

_You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time._

They always had to be careful.

_Never ever thought I'd see it break._

Their friendship had been important. Who would've expected it to break?

_Never thought I'd see it._

She let a small sigh come out before she went to save them. Lisa, Shock, and _Keith._


End file.
